El Poder, la Grandeza y la Felicidad
by Violet Ladii
Summary: Shiryu y Shunrei vivirán una historia de amor que les enseñará cuál es la verdadera felicidad. UA


_Muchas gracias por acercarse a leer. Como consideración inicial quiero decirles:_

 _Sé que había anunciado un fic con DM/Helena. Pero es que la inspiración de este llegó de repente y se me dio algo fácil ;)_

 _Aunque es una historia ambientada en la antigua China, no busquen coherencia histórica y menos coherencia con las costumbres de la época. La verdad pensé en hacer una investigación y todo el asunto pero si me ponía en esa tarea se me iba la repentina inspiración, así que solo lean y traten de disfrutar la historia :)_

 _No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y pues disculpen también los horrores ortográficos que se me pasaron._

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Karumada._

 _ **El Poder, la Grandeza y la Felicidad**_

-¡No entiendo por qué tengo que casarme con una mujer a la que ni siquiera conozco! ¿Acaso no puedo elegir yo mismo con quien voy a compartir el resto de mi vida?- se quejaba furioso el joven – Tu mismo me has dicho que esta muchacha es una humilde huérfana que ni siquiera ha tenido el más mínimo trato con la realeza, ¿Ustedes creen que esto este bien visto por el resto de la familia?

-Ya te lo hemos explicado, por increíble que parezca, esta muchachita resultó ser la última descendiente de la extinta familia Shang. Sabes que la dinastía Shang fue muy influyente en otros tiempos especialmente en el norte del imperio y precisamente esta es la zona donde vive esta jovencita y el lugar hace parte de las provincias que no han demostrado sumisión completa al imperio. Si tú, el príncipe heredero , haces esta alianza matrimonial con ella la gente de estas zonas se sentirá orgullosa de que la próxima emperatriz sea una chica criada allí y seguramente empezaran a mostrar mas lealtad al emperador.

-Será como ustedes digan, pero no me pidan que esté contento con esta situación. Espero que al menos la jovencita esa sea algo bonita.

-Pues si no lo es, tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo por cumplir con tu deber, ya sabes que se espera que de esa unión pronto salga un heredero. Además sabes que si ella no de tu total agrado puedes elegir a la chica que se antoje para que sea tu amante. Así que no te quejes.

-No me casado y ya estas pensando en que sea infiel a mi futura esposa ¡Vaya consejo!. No me gusta la vida disoluta, pero si es el caso no tendré otra opción.

El joven Shiryu era el único hijo del Gran Emperador y como tal era el siguiente al trono. La situación en ese momento era bastante delicada para su familia ya que la salud de su padre estaba muy deteriorada debido a una grave enfermedad que parecía que pronto acabaría con la vida del monarca; por ello los consejeros del emperador creían que era momento de que el heredero se preparara para asumir sus funciones, y una de las primeras cosas que debía hacer era casarse. Esto le desagradaba al joven ya que el quería ser una persona libre, no entendía por que no podía asumir sus responsabilidades sin tener que llevar a cuestas un matrimonio. El joven heredero contaba con unos veinticinco años de edad y era un hábil estratega militar por lo que comandaba parte del ejercito imperial, se había demostrado valiente y tenaz y había logrado varias conquistas en diferentes lugares y así había contribuido a la expansión del imperio. Era muy respetado y querido por el pueblo, se le conocía como el Dragón Shiryu debido al gran tatuaje que tenía en su espalda.

 _En un lugar no muy lejos de allí_

-¿Qué me quería comunicar Maestro?.

-Mi querida niña, mañana tendrás que partir a Zijin Cheng. Las autoridades imperiales han pedido tu mano en matrimonio para el próximo heredero y yo no tengo otra opción más que ceder. Si nos negamos a su petición eso será una afrenta para el emperador y su hijo, por lo tanto todos en esta ciudad seremos vistos como personas no gratas y no dudarán en eliminarnos.

-¿Por qué tengo ser yo Maestro? Hay tantas chicas hermosas en este imperio.

-Querida, sabes la razón. Por favor, mi linda niña, hazlo por el bien de este pueblo y por el tuyo también- dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a la jovencita para abrazarla y confortarla.

Aunque era un gran honor ser escogida para ser parte de la familia real; para Shunrei no lo era, ella era una chica sencilla llena de sueños e ilusiones y como todas a su edad deseaba encontrar el amor verdadero, por ello la idea de contraer matrimonio con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía no le atraía para nada, ella sabía que los de la realeza no compaginaban con personas como ella y estaba perfectamente consiente de que ese joven con quien pensaban unirla nunca la llegaría a amar y temía en gran manera al pensar en tener que llevar una vida vacía en la ausencia del amor. Su "abuelo" también lamentaba profundamente el verse obligado a entregar a su hermosa niña , él la había encontrado diecisiete años atrás abandonada en las montañas de Rozan cuando esta era una indefensa bebita de tan solo horas de nacida, nunca llegó a imaginar que su pequeña fuera la última integrante de la familia Shang, pero la marca familiar que la bebé tenia en su espalda era prueba inequívoca de ello y el asunto no demoró en saberse por todo el pueblo y llegar a oídos de los consejeros imperiales quienes desde entonces se fijaron en la pequeña como posible candidata para el príncipe heredero.

A la mañana siguiente los carruajes con las insignias imperiales llegan muy temprano al humilde hogar del Maestro Dokho.

-Mi pequeña, ya es hora- dijo con voz triste el anciano- solo espero que puedas llegar a ser feliz en esta nueva vida que vas a tener – completo para acercarse a Shunrei y abrazarla contra su pecho.

-Maestro no se imagina cuanto lo voy a extrañar- fue lo único que pudo decir la jovencita antes de romper a llorar.

Shunrei le dio una última mirada a su hogar antes de subirse al carruaje que la conduciría a Zijin Cheng, se sentía aterrada pensando en como sería su vida en ese lugar y en cómo la trataría su futuro esposo. Dos días después llegaron a su destino. Shunrei fue recibida por uno de los consejeros de la corte quien le explicó que su boda se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde. De inmediato le presentaron a una de las mujeres más refinadas de la corte quién, junto con algunas doncellas, la prepararía para su boda.

Las horas corrieron rápidamente esa mañana, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta llegó el momento de la unión, en el cuál ella por fin conocería a su prometido.

El palacio imperial estaba adornado con toda la pompa que la ocasión lo ameritaba y los novios estaba preparados para verse por primera vez. Shunrei fue conducida al el Salón de la Armonía Suprema donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia , ella quedó muy impresionada con el lugar, a decir verdad desde que había llegado a la ciudad real ella estaba profundamente impresionada por todo lo que veía, nunca imaginó que tanta belleza y lujo existieran, ella estaba habituada a las cosas sencillas y este majestuoso lugar la intimidaba bastante.

El momento llegó, cuando ella estaba entrando al salón pudo ver al que sería su esposo de ahí en adelante, fue muy fácil distinguirlo por su vestidura. La primera impresión que tuvo la jovencita fue que era un hombre bastante alto y atractivo, sin duda no pocas mujeres codiciaban el lugar que ella ocuparía desde entonces, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir temor de ese hombre totalmente extraño para ella. Shiryu por su parte en cuanto la vio entrar al salón pudo percibir que se trataba de una mujer bastante joven, a sus ojos era casi una niña, sin embargo también pudo percibir que era una chica hermosa y encantadora.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con total normalidad para dar paso a la gran fiesta que el gran emperador ofrecía para celebrar la unión de su hijo. Durante este tiempo los novios ni siquiera cruzaron palabra, Shiryu se limitaba a observarla discretamente y ella a su vez no podía si quiera levantar la vista del suelo.

La noche avanzó y la novia fue conducida por las damas de la corte a las residencias del príncipe heredero, para que se preparara para la noche de bodas.

-Sin duda el vendrá a buscarte esta noche- le decía una de las mujeres mientras la ayudaba a quitarse su ataviado vestido de novia.

-Debes estar preparada, lo más probable es que él esté ebrio y quiera que las cosas sean rápidas y sin contratiempos – decía otra que se acercaba con el delicado vestido de seda que la novia debía lucir para cuando llegara su marido- ni se te ocurra negarte a nada de lo que él te pida.

-Tranquila querida, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás y puede que hasta lo empieces a disfrutar.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando a la novia lista para recibir al marido, la joven estaba vestida con una delicada bata de tiras de seda roja y sobre esta llevaba una suave camisola también de seda roja, ella había dejado su larga cabellera suelta.

Los minutos pasaron y ella deseaba que su marido nunca llegara, que se embriagara al punto de perder el conocimiento y no despertara sino hasta semanas después, sin embargo en eso la puerta de la gran recamara se abrió trayendo la presencia de aquel hombre que ahora era su esposo. La chica hizo una leve reverencia al verlo entrar y se dio cuenta de a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba el joven lucía totalmente sobrio.

Shiryu se acerco a la joven mujer y al estar casi frente a ella dijo – Eres bastante hermosa y eso me hace feliz. Me imagino que sabes cuáles son tus deberes conyugales – y sin más tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y empezó a besarla.

Ella quedó inmóvil, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, y no supo como actuar cuando sintió como el hombre abrió su camisola y empezó a besarle el cuello también. Sentía que su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sentía un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba, se sentía totalmente triste y humillada, esa noche perdería su virtud y no era muy agradable para ella pensar que sería con un hombre que no la amaba al igual que ella no lo amaba a él. Solo sería un protocolo más de la noche de bodas del hijo del emperador. Con esos pensamientos en mente la joven no pudo evitar que el nudo que sentía en su garganta se viera reflejado en lágrimas que, sin poder evitarlo, empezaron a deslizarse rápidamente por sus mejillas. El joven, ajeno a todos estos pensamientos, había abandonado el cuello de la chica para dirigir sus labios a los hombros de esta y tratar de deslizar las suaves tiras de la bata de seda, pero al hacerlo sintió como la joven se estremeció fue entonces que las lagrimas de ella golpearon en su rostro, al instante dirigió su mirada al rostro de la joven y se dio cuenta que este estaba totalmente cubierto en lágrimas. Esta escena lo conmovió profundamente, el temor reflejado en los ojos de la chica y el verla tan indefensa y frágil frente a él le hizo sentirse terriblemente mal consigo mismo.

-Lo siento – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella - no quería lastimarte.

Ella no podía mirarlo a la cara, no podía pronunciar palabra solo no podía evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran inundando su delicado rostro.

Shiryu se sintió avergonzado por su proceder, nunca imaginó que la chica fuese a reaccionar de esa manera. Solo se había dejado llevar por los comentarios de su padre que lo animaban a cumplir con su deber como hombre y reclamar como suya a la mujer que ahora era su esposa, sin embargo al verse frente a esa frágil e indefensa jovencita, que le suplicaba con su aterrada mirada que no le hiciera nada se sintió como un vil abusador; él no podía ni quería obligar a esa indefensa jovencita a cumplir con unos deberes que le habían sido impuestos sin ninguna consideración.

-Discúlpame – fue lo único que él logró decir antes de salir de esa habitación.

Shunrei no pudo sostenerse más en pie, cuando su esposo salió de la habitación calló arrodillada al suelo sin poder detener su llanto. Se sentía profundamente agradecida por que aquel hombre, aunque era su esposo y tenia todo el derecho, no la obligó a pasar esa noche con él.

Al día siguiente la joven se dirigió al comedor de la casa del joven heredero, allí ya se encontraba este sentado, esperándola. Al verlo la joven sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, no lo podía evitar, se sentía profundamente avergonzada.

-Siento lo que sucedió anoche- dijo sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

-No es necesario que te disculpes. Jamás he forzado a ninguna mujer a pasar la noche conmigo, puedes estar tranquila, tampoco lo haré contigo.

Dicho esto el la invitó a sentarse junto a él para tomar el desayuno. Al estar a su lado la chica pudo ver más de cerca que él era un hombre sumamente atractivo, sus hermosos ojos verdes contrastaban con su larga cabellera negra que mantenía atada en una cola baja. Él por su parte no dejó de mirar a su joven esposa que lucía hermosa en un sencillo y largo vestido blanco atado en la cintura con una delicada cinta dorada. El desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad, cruzaron unas pocas palabras y al terminar él abandonó la sala sin más.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con total normalidad en la cuidad imperial. Sin embargo Shiryu se sentía algo frustrado por el rumbo que tomaba su matrimonio, ya llevaban un mes de casado y la relación con ella no pasaba de unas palabras que cruzaban durante las comidas.

-Cuéntame Dragón, ¿Qué tal es la vida de casado?, ¿Te sientes complacido con tu mujer?

-Pues que te digo Okko, siento como si me hubiese casado con una bella y valiosa porcelana, al menor intento de tocarla es posible que se rompa.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu y esa chica aun no han….? Jajajajja….. No lo puedo creer jajajajaj…. Y, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso ella no…. Te inspira?.

-No es eso Okko. Ella me parece preciosa, en lo poco que he compartido con ella me he dado cuenta de que es una niña muy sensible de bellos sentimientos, solo que….. Ella….

-¿Te rechaza?

-Bueno la verdad solo intenté acercarme a ella la noche de bodas. Yo estaba decidido a cumplir con mi deber de marido, pero apenas la toqué, ella empezó a llorar, aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos me suplicaban que no le hiciera nada. Me sentí como un canalla pretendiendo llevarme a la cama a una mujer que apenas me había visto en su vida, no quise forzarla a nada ese día ni tampoco después.

-Vaya entonces así van las cosas. Pero tu sabes que tienen que cambiar, sabes que se espera que tengas un heredero lo más pronto posible.

-Lo sé, pero nunca he forzado a una mujer a estar conmigo y no lo voy a hacer con ella.

-Jajajaja, hablas como si fueras algún Donjuán, en lo que recuerdo has tenido tan pocas mujeres en tu vida que las podría contar con los dedos de una mano y me sobrarían, jajajaja.

-Pues sí, no he tenido un historial como el tuyo – reconoció el dragón – pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi situación marital.

-Bueno, te tengo dos soluciones: Que enamores a la chica hasta que te suplique que te la lleves a la cama, o, que busques una concubina que sí quiera satisfacerte y, mas importante aún, que te de un hijo.

-Te estás burlando de mi. No me ayudas mucho- dijo Shiryu algo disgustado- mejor regresemos al palacio, esta visto que hoy no fue nuestro mejor día de casería.

Mientras cabalgaban de regreso a la ciudad imperial, Shiryu se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su primo Okko, sabía que el tenia razón en ciertas cosas, su padre junto con sus consejeros empezarían a presionarlo para que pronto consiguiera un heredero, pero la posibilidad de obligar a su esposa a entregase a él no la tenía contemplada, pero tampoco la otra opción de una concubina. El sabía de primera mano que el concubinato causaba dolor y humillación a las esposas, pues fue testigo de como su difunta madre sufrió por las infidelidades de su padre, el emperador, y él no quería para nada parecerse a su padre en este sentido. Debía dejar pasar el tiempo, quizá su esposa se acostumbraría mas a él y cediera a ser más complaciente o tal vez debía hablar francamente con ella y plantearle la posibilidad de una concubina en caso de que ella no deseara cumplir con sus deberes. Con estos pensamientos en mente llegó de nuevo al palacio, era tarde y ya era hora de la cena.

-Espero que le guste – pensaba nerviosa Shunrei mientras los sirvientes terminaban de servir la cena. Ella se había ofrecido esa noche a preparar los alimentos, era una sorpresa para Shiryu, ella quería tener un detalle con este hombre que había sido tan paciente y comprensivo con ella; por ello había averiguado cuál era la comida favorita de su esposo y se había esmerado por prepararla. Esto fue toda un revuelo en la cocina imperial, ya que los sirvientes no estaban habituados a que las damas del palacio se ofrecieran para tales tareas y mucho menos lo esperaban de la chica que sería la próxima emperatriz; esto sirvió para que los siervos del palacio empezaran a sentir simpatía por la jovencita.

-Buenas noches – saludó el dragón sentándose junto a su esposa en el comedor de su palacio.

Los sirvientes empezaron a servir los platos y, como ya era costumbre entre la realeza para evitar envenenamientos, el alimento fue probado primero por el encargado de la cocina. Después de aquello Shiryu empezó a comer, Shunrei estaba algo nerviosa por lo que diría.

-¿Quién preparó esta cena? – inquirió al saborear una sazón diferente de la habitual.

-Fui yo, mi señor- dijo algo nerviosa Shunrei.

El la miró sorprendido – gracias, te quedo delicioso- fue lo único que atinó a decir el gratamente sorprendido dragón.

Después de terminar la cena y de que los sirvientes recogieran la mesa, Shiryu le pidió a su esposa que hablaran en privado. Él tenía pensado hablar con ella acerca de su situación marital y de como la resolverían, pensaba plantearle la posibilidad de conseguir una concubina en caso de que ella no deseara cumplir con su debito conyugal.

-Me alegra mucho que le halla gustado la cena a mi señor – empezó Shunrei.

-En verdad me gustó mucho. Me recordó a mi madre; ella me hacía este plato cada vez que me veía triste, para animarme. El tuyo tenía un sabor muy parecido. Nuevamente muchas gracias – el joven se quedó mirando por unos segundos a la linda chica que tenia frente a él, no lo podía negar, era una mujer hermosa.

-¿Quería comunicarme algo mi señor? – preguntó Shunrei sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí – dijo el dragón, sin embargo en ese momento decidió que aplazaría la conversación que tenía pensada para otra ocasión- bueno, es que mañana saldré a dar un paseo a la afueras de la ciudad imperial y quería saber si deseas acompañarme.

-¡Si!- contestó de inmediato, la posibilidad de salir le encantaba, desde que se habían casado ella no había salido a ninguna parte y ya se estaba sintiendo como un ave encerrada en una jaula de oro – claro, si mi señor lo desea realmente – terminó algo avergonzada.

-Entonces es un hecho. Mañana muy temprano saldremos y visitaremos las afueras del palacio, será una oportunidad para que los del pueblo conozcan a la próxima emperatriz.

-Gracias mi señor, es usted muy amable conmigo.

-No tienes que agradecerme Shunrei. Pero si te quiero pedir un favor.

-Por supuesto mi señor, lo que usted ordene.

-Quiero que prescindamos del trato formal cuando estemos a solas. Yo te llamo por tu nombre y quiero que tú lo hagas por el mío.

-Señor eso sería una gran falta de respeto- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Claro que no, yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Además, Shunrei, me dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera ¿no? – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que dejó sin aliento a la chica.

-Pero…..Es que …. Yo…..

-Nada de peros, haz lo que pedí y ya – completó en tono bromista.

-Esta bien, Shiryu.

-Así esta mejor- dijo complacido- Me retiro a descansar.

-Que duermas bien Shiryu.

-Gracias, tu también – dijo y, casi sin pensarlo, se inclinó un poco hacia ella y la besó en la majilla muy cerca a los labios.

Shiryu salió del salón dejando a una confundida y sonrojada Shunrei. Ella se retiró de inmediato a su habitación, sentía que su corazón latía velozmente, no entendía por que, pero cada vez que sentía que ese hombre se acercaba a ella su corazón se aceleraba. No se lo podía negar, Shiryu, era un hombre muy atractivo y por lo que había podido saber, por las mujeres del palacio, él era un joven respetuoso, amable y muy bondadoso. Durante el tiempo que ella había estado viviendo en el palacio había comprobado esos comentarios, esto hacía de su esposo alguien aún más agradable para ella.

Por su parte, Shiryu en su habitación pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer. Tenia pensado hablar con ella de su relación marital, pero en cambio la había invitado a salir, no se explicaba que era lo que esa jovencita producía en él, pero estaba seguro que cada que la veía, la veía más hermosa, más deseable, no podía negarlo, le gustaba. Al pensar en ella y en lo sucedido en la noche de bodas, al recordar el sabor de sus labios y el delicioso aroma de su piel y también en lo que no pasó, le hacía sentir el deseo de ir a la recamara de la chica y hacer lo que no se atrevió la noche de bodas. Pero bien sabia que jamás podría hacer tal cosa, jamás lastimaría a una chica tan frágil e inocente como lo era ella.

A la mañana siguiente y como habían planeado, la joven pareja salió del palacio para visitar el pueblo cercano. Al llegar al pueblo ambos recorrieron a pie, escoltados por la guardia personal de Shiryu, los principales lugares. La gente del pueblo estaba contenta por tener tan ilustre visita y no dudaron en ofrecerle, en particular los niños, sencillos regalos a la bella princesa. Ella se mostraba encantada con ellos y no dudaba en recibirles cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran. También fue una oportunidad para que ambos vieran su comportamiento el uno del otro. Shunrei quedó impresionada por la manera tan amable y gentil en que su esposo recibía a todo aquel que se acercara a saludar y el ver la familiaridad con la que jugueteaba con algunos del los niño del lugar.

-Tome señorita - dijo un pequeño acercándose a ella, que estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza, alargándole una sencilla flor que ella recibió de mil amores - usted es una señorita muy hermosa, me gustaría que, cuando yo sea grande, usted se case conmigo.

A ella se le hizo muy graciosa la propuesta del jovencito pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shiryu, que había escuchado la conversación, se sentó a su lado en la banca.

-Pues verás jovencito, ella ya está casada conmigo, y por lo tanto no podrá casarse contigo – dijo en tono bromista el dragón.

-¡Claro que sí!, cuando yo sea grande, seré más guapo que usted y entonces ella me elegirá a mí- protestó el jovencito.

Shiryu no pudo evitar reírse por las inocentes palabras del niño, dirigiéndose a su esposa preguntó en tono bromista – ¿Tu, que piensas? ¿Podrá él ser más guapo yo?.

Ella se quedó sin palabras que decir, pues estaba perdida en el encanto que se desprendía de esposo. Antes que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo una niña lanzándose a abrazar el cuello de Shiryu y plantándole un gran beso en la mejilla- el dragón Shiryu es el hombre mas guapo que existe y siempre lo será. ¿No te parece muy guapo Shunrei? – le preguntó mirándola con inocencia.

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta de la pequeña, y mirando a su esposo a los ojos, contestó – sí, claro que lo es.

Ante la respuesta Shiryu sonrió complacido, le agradaba mucho saber que ella lo considerara u hombre guapo, se sentía feliz por su afirmación.

Al concluir su visita los dos subieron al carruaje real y se encaminaron a Zijin Cheng. Al llegar ya era de noche, habían pasado todo el día fuera del palacio, así que era hora de irse a dormir.

-Muchas gracias Shiryu, la pase muy bien hoy.

-Yo también. Siempre es agradable compartir tiempo con las personas sencillas que viven en las afueras. Siempre me han gustado mucho las personas sencillas, como tú.

Esta declaración dejó sin palabras a Shunrei. No sabía como interpretar esto que acababa de oír. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Shiryu continuo..

-Eres muy hermosa Shunrei – sin más se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió retirándose a su habitación.

Después de estos acontecimientos la pareja empezó a pasar mas tiempo juntos, tenían largas conversaciones después de las comidas y daban breves paseos por los jardines del palacio, siempre aprovechando el tiempo para conocer más el uno del otro.

Un día mientras Shiryu entrenaba en uno de los patios de su residencia; Shunrei lo observaba desde el balcón de su habitación, ella estaba hipnotizada por la belleza de su marido, él llevaba solo unos pantalones de entrenamiento lo que dejaba apreciar su bien formado abdomen y sus musculosos brazos y daba una visión completa del gran dragón tatuado en su espalda; estaba entrenando con varios de sus soldados y estaban rodeados de otras personas, especialmente las damas del harén del Emperador que se acercaban a observar, fue presamente una de estas quien coqueta se acercó a él para ofrécele una paño para secarse el sudor y un poco de agua, él le recibió su detalle agradecido y ella, un poco atrevida, le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que él retrocedió unos pasos y al alzar sus vista se dio cuenta de que su esposa lo observaba, esto lo incomodó un poco ya que el no quería que ella pensara que él era del tipo de hombre que andaba conquistando a cuanta mujer se le atravesara. En esto uno de los sirvientas llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Shunrei para entregarle una carta que le enviaban desde su pueblo. Cuando terminó su entrenamiento, Shiryu se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa quería explicarle lo que había sucedido, sin embargo al entrar al cuarto se encontró con Shunrei arrodillada a un lado de su cama llorando compulsivamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? Te sientes enferma – preguntó preocupado.

-Shiryu, sucedió algo terrible- dijo ella levantándose – acabo de recibir esta carta, me comunican que mi abuelo falleció.

-Shunrei, lo siento mucho – dijo casi en susurro y se acercó a ella para abrazarla delicadamente a su pecho – créeme que sé lo que estas sintiendo.

Se mantuvieron así largos minutos mientras ella desahogaba su tristeza. El trataba de consolarla acariciando su largo cabello y diciéndole palabras confortadoras.

-Shiryu, ¿Me permitirás ir a despedirme de mi abuelo?- preguntó sollozando entre sus brazos.

-Claro que si, haré de inmediato los preparativos para que salgamos esta misma tarde.

-¿Salgamos?, ¿Tu irás conmigo?.

-Sí, te acompañaré. Necesitas apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles y yo estoy dispuesto a serlo – dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y secando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Shiryu la abrazó nuevamente contra su pecho, ella continuó llorando su tristeza, él conmovido, también cedió al llanto al sentir profundamente la tristeza de su esposa. En ese momento lo entendió, no soportaba verla así, tan abatida y vulnerable, entendió que la amaba y que deseaba protegerla de cualquier sufrimiento y si bien no podía revertir la perdida de su abuelo, estaría a su lado para consolarla y ser su apoyo. Ante tal hallazgo Shiryu se decidió que de ahí en adelante haría lo que fuera por conquistar el corazón de su amada, no dudaría en mostrarle sus sentimientos.

Después del funeral del abuelo de Shunrei, Shiryu decidió hacer algo para consolar a su esposa, quien pasaba los días en silencio y no había vuelto a sonreír desde entonces, por ello la invitó a dar un paseo a las afueras del palacio.

-Shunrei, quiero que vallamos a un lugar especial- la invitó el dragón después de que hubieron tomado el desayuno.

Salieron solos, sin la guardia personal del príncipe heredero, iban montados en el caballo de Shiryu, él condujo hasta una colina en las cercanías del palacio imperial. Estaban en plena primavera y el lugar lucía hermoso lleno de flores de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores. Avanzaron un poco hasta un gran árbol de cerezo que quedaba a orillas de un lago y se sentaron debajo de este.

-Cuando mi madre falleció, me gustaba venir a este lugar. La tranquilidad que reina aquí es tan contagiosa – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias por traerme a este lugar. Me recuerda al lugar donde viví mi infancia en la remota Rozan. Fueron años muy felices de mi vida, Rozan aunque es una zona remota y olvidada es un hermoso lugar para vivir una vida tranquila y sencilla.

-Vaya, tus ojos brillan al hablar de este sitio. Debe ser realmente hermoso, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos algún día?.

-¿De verdad podríamos ir?

-Si eso te hace feliz, entonces lo haremos.

-Shiryu eres tan amable y gentil conmigo. Gracias de nuevo.

-Quiero que te sientas cómoda, yo sé que el haber venido aquí, un lugar tan distinto a lo que estabas acostumbrada, para hacer una alianza que quizá no querías y el perder a tu abuelo estando tan lejos de él; haga que te sientas triste y sola, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy a tu lado.

-Shiryu…- susurró la chica emocionada ante estas palabras y sin más se abrazó a él. Shiryu la recibió feliz entre sus brazos, le gustaba sentirla de esa manera, tan cercana, sentía que su corazón latía apresurado y deseaba decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella y saber si ella estaba sintiendo algo similar. Pero consideró que sería algo apresurado ya que solo llevaban tres meses de casados y ella acababa de perder a su abuelo y no quería asustarla con una declaración de este tipo.

Pasaron los días y el ánimo de Shunrei mejoró mucho, se sentía feliz por que sabia que no estaba sola, que, si bien había perdido a su abuelo, ahora contaba con Shiryu. Ella no sabía exactamente como tomar las atenciones que él tenia para con ella, quizá él solo quería ser amable y tener una relación amena para poder tener armonía en su hogar. Lo cierto era que ella estaba confundida con sus sentimientos, no sabía que sentía realmente por su esposo, pero cada vez deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, escuchar sus dulces palabras y disfrutar de su sola presencia. Tenía también temor, temor de estar enamorada porque quizá él no le correspondiera y entonces tendría que vivir una vida frustrada sin poder tener al dueño de su corazón. Sin embargo días después sucedió algo que hizo que todas estas dudas y temores fueran resueltas por completo.

Shiryu había partido hacia el sur del imperio junto con su ejercito para combatir a unos invasores que amenazaban con eliminar a la población del lugar. Fue una dura batalla pero Shiryu y sus hombres lograron salir victoriosos, sin embargo, Shiryu regresó al palacio mal herido, casi al borde de la muerte. Cuando esto le fue avisado a Shunrei ella corrió a donde estaba siendo atendido por los médicos del emperador, estos le informaron a la joven princesa que el heredero estaba realmente en peligro, sus heridas y lesiones eran muy graves y que si no hubiese sido traído a tiempo al palacio seguramente hubiera muerto. Al escuchar esto, Shunrei sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, no pudo evitar las lágrimas de angustia y tristeza que corrían libres por sus mejillas.

-Haré todo lo que sea por él – dijo angustiada al médico del palacio- dígame lo que debo hacer.

-Señora los médicos de la corte estamos atendiendo al joven príncipe y algunas doncellas se encargaran de atenderlo también. Usted no tiene que atender estos asuntos. Déjelo en nuestras manos.

-Por favor, yo quiero atenderlo personalmente solo permítamelo se lo ruego.

-Veo que usted se toma muy en serio su papel como esposa. Ordenaré que le permitan entonces que solo usted lo atienda. Nosotros le indicáremos los cuidados que necesita el príncipe.

Después de esto el médico le permitió pasar a la recámara del príncipe heredero. Shunrei nunca había entrado allí pero no dudó en hacerlo y al llegar junto al lecho de su esposo se arrodilló a su lado y al verlo tan herido, tan frágil, no pudo contener su llanto, no podía soportar la idea de perderlo; en ese momento todas las dudas de su corazón se disiparon por completo, estaba totalmente segura, lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él si era necesario.

Los días pasaron, la situación de Shiryu mejoraba Poco a poco, Shunrei no se había separado de él, estaba muy pendiente de atenderlo y hacer todo lo que los médicos le decían para la pronta recuperación de su esposo. Los primeros días, Shiryu permanecía casi todo el tiempo inconsciente así que ella se encargaba de limpiar sus heridas y ayudarle a tomar sus medicinas cuando despertaba. Al pasar de los días el dragón fue mejorando notablemente y se sintió muy feliz al ver que era Shunrei quien le atendía.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – le dijo un día mientras ella, con mucho cariño, le ayudaba a tomar el desayuno.

-No debes agradecerme, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Tu luchaste para defender a tu pueblo, personas inocentes que te necesitaban. Eres un héroe Shiryu.

-Pareces tan convencida que lo terminare creyendo – dijo bromista.

-Me alegra ver que te estas recuperando tan rápido, incluso tu sentido del humor – lo miraba sonriente.

-En parte debe ser debido a tus cuidados. Eres mi ángel.

Ella sonrió un poco sonrojada por lo dicho por su esposo, se sentía feliz no solo por verlo recuperado sino también por esas palabras que él no se ahorraba en decirle. El día transcurrió y llegó la noche, Shiryu dormía mientras Shunrei terminaba de revisar que las cosas de la habitación de su esposo quedaran en orden; cuando hubo terminado se acercó al lecho del dragón para asegurarse que estuviera bien antes de retirarse, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era, su semblante sereno, su pecho que subía y bajaba suavemente con su respiración tranquila, se sentó a su lado en la cama para contemplarlo en esto ella separó un mechón de cabello que estaba en su rostro, sintió un fuerte impulso por rozar sus labios, temblorosa se inclinó hacia el rostro del dormido dragón y delicadamente depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, en esto él despertó y la sorprendió en el acto, ella avergonzada se incorporó, estaba temblando no sabía que decir, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él tomó su rostro en sus manos y beso su mejilla rozándola suavemente hasta llegar a sus labios, ella no lo detuvo, deseaba profundamente el calor de sus besos, él entonces la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola más a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso.

-Debes descansar – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla cuando por fin se separaron.

Él le sonrió y ella se inclinó otra vez hacia el para darle un suave beso antes de retirarse.

-Gracias – le susurro él al oído.

Ella salió de la habitación sintiendo que su corazón latía a millón. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba feliz, se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Shiryu por su parte quedó en su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, deseando que la noche terminara pronto para volverla a ver, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente y besar sus labios.

Al día siguiente Shunrei llegó muy temprano a la habitación de su esposo, este ya la esperaba sentado en su cama y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al verlo a los ojos ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Buenos días Shunrei.

-Buen día, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Muy feliz, ¿Y tu?

-También me siento muy feliz Shiryu.

Ambos sonrieron, entonces él dio unos golpecitos en su cama indicándole que se sentara junto a él, al tenerla cerca tomó su rostro y la besó, ella correspondió plenamente y el beso se prolongó hasta perder el aliento.

-Shunrei te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.

Ella se sorprendió ante lo dicho, pero estaba inmensamente feliz de escuchar esas palabras tan anheladas, tan soñadas y esperadas. – Shiryu, eres todo para mí, te amo.

La primavera continuo y Shiryu entre besos y caricias mejoró a tal punto de encontrarse en perfecto estado de salud. Shunrei no podía estar más feliz, estaba totalmente convencida de su amor y sabía muy bien que era plenamente correspondida. Él por su parte amaba vivir el idilio en que se había convertido su vida, saberse el dueño del corazón de su amada le hacía sentirse el dueño del planeta, ciertamente nunca se había enamorado hasta ahora y estaba plenamente convencido de que estaba destinado a estar con ella para siempre, ella era su complemento.

Una tarde, sintiéndose totalmente recuperado, Shiryu invitó a su esposa a dar un paseo a solas por las afueras del palacio, exactamente a la colina a la que la había llevado aquella vez. Se instalaron nuevamente debajo del gran árbol de cerezo, Shunrei había preparado deliciosos alimentos que empezaron a compartir.

-Cuando te informaron que debías venir aquí para casarte conmigo ¿Alguna vez pensaste que te enamorarías de mi?.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera?- preguntó ella bromista.

-Claro, quiero toda la verdad – dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, cuando mi abuelo me dio la noticia, me sentí desdichada, no sabía nada del príncipe heredero solo había escuchado que era un gran estratega militar que se había mantenido invicto. Eso me hizo pensar que eras un hombre insensible y arrogante. Estaba tan asustada que cuando llegué aquí deseaba huir sin importar las consecuencias.

-Entonces un insensible arrogante, Vaya que concepto.

-Pero cuando te conocí todo eso cambió. Eres el hombre mas hermoso en todos los aspectos que he conocido – se defendió ella.

-Eso me agrada más – dijo antes de atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Al concluir, Shiryu le pidió algo que hacía mucho tiempo deseaba con todo su corazón –Shunrei, quiero que seas mía – le susurró al oído.

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos. El pudo ver ese brillo en los ojos de su amada que le indicaba que ella también lo deseaba, pero quería escuchar de sus labios la confirmación.

-Entonces hazme tuya, mi amor – dijo la chica con el rostro encendido en rubor, pero totalmente decidida.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras y volvió a besarla con pasión. Lentamente y disfrutando cada toque, cada caricia, se descubrieron el uno al otro y se entregaron con amor y ternura. Shiryu sentía que su corazón fallaría en cualquier momento, deseaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos y sentirla tan suya; Shunrei por su parte se sentía algo nerviosa por ser su primera vez pero estaba feliz, a diferencia de la noche de bodas en la que ella no deseaba que él la tocara, ahora quería todo con él, deseaba sentirse suya, amaba cada beso, cada caricia y ese ir y venir apasionado en el que ahora se habían envuelto armoniosamente sus cuerpos. El viejo árbol que los cobijaba junto con la luna que ya empezaba a asomar, fueron los únicos testigos de ese acto de amor que los uniría para siempre.

Ya había caído la noche y los amantes regresaban al palacio felices por lo sucedido. -Quiero dormir contigo esta noche mi amor – le pidió Shunrei a su marido, desde el día de su boda habían dormido en habitaciones diferentes, pero después de lo sucedido ella no deseaba separarse de él.

-Yo quiero que duermas conmigo no solo esta noche sino siempre – dijo él acariciando su delicado rostro – bueno, aunque quiero que hagamos algo antes de dormir – completo con mirada traviesa mientras la tomaban por la cintura para presionarla contra su cuerpo. Ella, algo sonrojada, le dio una mirada cómplice para ponerse de puntitas en sus pies y darle un cálido beso. Shiryu la alzó en sus brazos y entraron a su gran habitación donde se entregaron nuevamente con pasión y ternura.

Los días pasaban y era evidente par todos en la ciudad imperial el gran amor que reinaba en el matrimonio del príncipe heredero. Ellos solían dar largos paseos por los jardines tomados de la mano y Shiryu no dudaba en darle muestras físicas de amor; muchos en el palacio los había sorprendido besándose apasionadamente en los jardines, aunque claro solo era eso, besos apasionados que nunca fueron algo escandaloso para los demás, todos los siervos de la ciudad real empezaron a verlos como una bella pareja de enamorados. Sin embargo el pasar de los días también trajo consigo lo que desde hace tiempo se anunciaba.

-¡Mi señor! – dijo uno de los siervos del palacio al llegar al encuentro del dragón – Su Majestad el Emperador, ha fallecido.

Se hicieron los preparativos respectivos para el funeral del fallecido emperador y se llevaron los días reglamentarios de duelo por su fallecimiento. Semanas después se llevó a cabo la ceremonia del nombramiento del próximo emperador y Shiryu fue proclamado Señor de todo el imperio y su joven esposa como la Emperatriz Madre. Pero el poder también trae consigo enemigos insospechados.

El nuevo puesto de Shiryu como autoridad suprema del imperio trajo nuevas y demandantes responsabilidades sobre este, razón por la cual debía ausentarse por días de la cuidad imperial, esto supuso un nuevo gran cambio para Shunrei. Las mujeres del palacio se encargaban de llenarle la cabeza de temores ya que no desaprovechaban oportunidad para lanzar insinuaciones maliciosas o sembrar intrigas, siempre diciendo que el joven emperador ahora buscaría consolidarse como una figura poderosa frente a sus súbditos para cuál, en parte, debía demostrar su virilidad haciendo pleno uso del harén que había heredado de su padre y que si ella no le daba pronto un heredero varón, él se aburriría y buscaría una segunda consorte y hasta podría terminar descartándola por completo. Lo cierto era que la joven emperatriz gozaba de la simpatía y el respeto de los siervos de la cuidad imperial que la veían como una joven sencilla y comprensiva que no se aprovechaba de su autoridad para abusar de ellos; pero las damas del palacio, las esposas de los funcionarios de la corte y sus respectivas hijas, la veían de otra manera, la menospreciaban debido a su origen humilde, se sentían humilladas de que habiendo tantas chicas con clase en la cuidad imperial, la esposa del emperador fuese una mujer como ella, por ese motivo se habían decidido a hacerle la vida de cuadros llenándola de dudas respecto a su esposo.

-Mi amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañe – decía Shiryu mientras besaba con insistencia el cuello y los hombros de su esposa, él había regresado de su primer viaje como emperador que había durado una semana – deseaba sentir tus labios y tu exquisita piel, te deseo tanto mi cielo – sin embargo su esposa no parecía reaccionar a sus palabras o sus caricias, lo cuál era extraño para el dragón ya que desde hace cinco meses que vivían como marido y mujer, ella nunca se había mostrado indiferente a sus insinuaciones y menos a sus caricias - ¿Ha sucedido algo Shunrei? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – ante estos interrogantes la joven ya no pudo contener su llanto - ¿Qué sucedió mi amor?.

-Shiryu es que ….- entre lagrimas y sollozos Shunrei le refirió a su marido los comentarios que había escuchado.

Shiryu tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y besó sus ojos para secar aquel llanto – no te preocupes por esos comentarios mi amor, jamás te dejaré de amar y nunca te cambiaré por nadie y tu lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Me prometes que nunca nos separaremos?

Tomando la mano derecha de su esposa, Shiryu la posó sobre su pecho desnudo para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón -solo late por ti mi cielo, si algún día nos separamos mi corazón se detendría.

-Shiryu….. – susurró conmovida antes de unir sus labios a los de su amado, este la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre su lecho llenando su cuerpo de besos y caricias que fueron plenamente correspondidas por su esposa y así juntos se entregaron en un festín de pasión y ternura.

-Mi cielo, ¿Te tendrás que ir nuevamente? -inquirió la joven mientras tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su amante.

-Shunrei, tengo planeado invertir mis primeros dos años como mandatario en una gira por todo el imperio, esto fortalecerá mi gobierno ya que la gente me empezará a ver como un gobernante accesible. Tengo en mente implementar nuevos decretos que pienso serán beneficiosos para el pueblo pero tengo que conocer de ellos mismos sus necesidades, por ello pienso hacer ese viaje.

-Ya veo – dijo con voz triste – y, ¿Cuándo empezaras?

-Tengo planeado realizar un primer viaje la próxima semana el cual durará un mes aproximadamente.

-¿Un mes? No te imaginas lo mucho que te voy a extrañar, será el mes mas largo de mi vida.

Girándosete de costado hacia ella, Shiryu delineo el perfil de su amada con el dedo índice de su mano derecha para luego engancharse la cintura de su esposa y atraerla hacia él – ¿Tu crees que yo puedo soportar un mes sin ti?, tu vendrás conmigo.

Los ojos de Shunrei brillaban de emoción – ¿De verdad me llevarás?

-Claro mi amor, no me pienso separar de ti, no te voy a dejar sola a merced de las mujeres malintencionadas del palacio.

-¡Mi amor me haces tan feliz! – exclamó emocionada antes de atrapar los labios de su marido en un largo beso.

Al cabo de una semana la pareja partió en su primer viaje como familia imperial, el viaje como había calculado el emperador duró exactamente un mes durante el cual había logrado visitar varias poblaciones; la gente de estos lugares quedó encantada con su nuevo dirigente ya esta se mostraba como un hombre accesible que se interesaba por ellos y además para las personas de estos pueblos también quedó claro que su nuevo emperador era un hombre de familia ya que se mostraba bastante enamorado de su emperatriz, esto les alegraba pues pensaban que si su emperador tenía una familia armoniosa también gobernaría de manera armoniosa.

Al terminar su primer viaje la pareja regresó feliz a la cuidad imperial; sin embargo en esos días Shunrei empezó a sentir ciertas molestias, Shiryu lo notó de inmediato y para él al igual que para su esposa era claro de que se trataba.

-Al parecer salimos dos a viajar pero retrasamos tres – le dijo el una noche mientras la confortaba acariciando su cabello después de que ella hubiese tenido un fuerte mareo.

-¿Tu crees que estoy embarazada?

-Bueno, tienes todos los síntomas, incluso la ausencia de tu menstruación.

-Me conoces tan bien amor – dijo ella para abrazarse a su pecho.

El la tomó por la cintura y la levantó un poco del suelo para dar vueltas con ella por la gran habitación – Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra, preciosa.

Ambos estaba felices por la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia tanto que a la mañana siguiente Shiryu convocó a todos los habitantes de la cuidad imperial para darles la feliz noticia del embarazo de la emperatriz.

-Te felicito Shiryu, pronto tendrás a tu heredero correteando por los jardines del palacio.

-Bueno realmente falta mucho para eso, con mi Shunrei calculamos que debe tener apenas un mes de embarazo – dijo con cara de ensueño – pero Okko, tu te casaste recientemente, seguramente pronto tu también estarás en mi situación.

-Posiblemente. Yo no tuve que esperar largos meses para consumar mi matrimonio como tu, así que es probable que mi esposa me de pronto la noticia.

-¡Tenías que mencionar ese asunto!. Mejor hablemos de otro tema ¿Te piensas quedar en Zijin Cheng?.

-Bueno solo si al emperador le parece bien – dijo con un tono algo burlón.

-No seas tonto Okko, sabes que además de ser mi mejor general eres mi primo, así que tienes todo el derecho de quedarte aquí.

Los días transcurrieron y trajeron consigo los problemas que el joven emperador temía y otros que ni llegó a imaginarse.

Por un lado las mujeres del palacio empezaron a importunar a la joven emperatriz con sus afilados comentarios diciéndole que si el hijo que esperaba no era un varoncito le generaría problemas con el emperador, algunas incluso llegaron a insinuar que ese embarazo no era del dragón. Esta situación le molestaba en gran manera pues era evidente que estaban afectando a su esposa ya que en diversas ocasiones la encontraba llorando desconsolada en su habitación; él sabía el efecto que esto podría tener en su mujer, ella era a penas una joven de dieciocho años. Recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido con su difunta madre, ella al igual que su joven esposa no gozaba de la simpatía de las mujeres del palacio quienes vivían importunándola con intrigas y comentarios hirientes que la llevaron a sumirse en una profunda depresión que la llevó a sucumbir a la muerte. Por tal motivo Shiryu pasaba más tiempo con ella, ya esto la hacia feliz e incluso se hicieron frecuentes sus viajes a solas a las afueras del palacio al lugar donde habían tenido su primera vez.

Shiryu estaba feliz por los avances en el embarazo de su esposa, ella ya tenia cuatro meses, y su vientre ya empezaba a mostrarse redondeado e incluso ya habían sentido en varias ocasiones los movimientos del pequeño bebé en el vientre de su joven mamá. Sin embargo también en el interior de la corte empezaba a gestarse la traición.

-Es un hecho, nuestro plan no fallará. El emperador ha demostrado que siente una profunda devoción por esa muchachita y estoy seguro que si la quitamos del camino él será totalmente vulnerable y entonces podremos darle el golpe final.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?.

-Todos hemos sido testigos de que el muy idiota no ve sino por los ojos de su mujercita. A demás ya me encargué de asegurar su desaparición, en este momento ella esta reunida con algunas mujeres del palacio y mi mujer se encargará de servirle lo que será su último té porque esta noche tendrá lo que parecerán complicaciones de su embarazo y mañana amanecerá tan fría como un copo de nieve.

A la mañana siguiente la cuidad imperial fue conmocionada con la terrible noticia, la joven emperatriz había fallecido. El emperador había despertado para encontrarse con que su amada parecía no querer despertar de su sueño pero no tardó en comprender que ya no despertaría más. Estaba inconsolable, no permitió que nadie se acercara al cuerpo de su amada de hecho permaneció todo el día encerrado en su gran habitación con ella, al día siguiente y para sorpresa de todos el joven emperador salió del cuarto con el cuerpo de su amada en brazos y ordenando enfáticamente que nadie le siguiera, entonces montado en su caballo se dirigió a la colina a las afueras del palacio y allí, donde la amó por primera vez debajo del viejo cerezo, él mismo le dio sepultura a su amada.

La tristeza reinaba en Zijin Cheng, nadie salía de su asombro por lo sucedido sin embargo para algunos y algunas aquello era motivo de alegría. Shiryu por su parte había empezado sus investigaciones en secreto para esclarecer las verdaderas causas del fallecimiento de su mujer, por ello le pidió a su consejero de más confianza que se encargara de averiguar discretamente que había sucedido.

-Entonces, ¿Mi esposa fue envenenada?.

-Siento decirle esto su alteza, pero todo lo que logré investigar indica que así fue.

-¿Has podido saber quién fue el autor de esa traición?

-Mi señor, usted ni se logra imaginar quién está detrás de esta infamia. Pero lo peor es que también planean atentar contra su vida y piensan llevar a cabo su plan en los próximos días. Es mejor que desenmascare a ese traidor lo más pronto posible y le dé su merecido.

Después de escuchar lo que su consejero había investigado, Shiryu no podía salir de su asombro, nunca imaginó que este hombre en quien confiaba plenamente lo había traicionado de esa manera. - ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?, Si no es así, deja el asunto en mis manos y guarda todas las pruebas que has recaudado.

-Mi señor he sido muy discreto como usted me lo pidió. Pero, ¿Qué piensa hacer mi señor para dar su merecido a ese traidor?.

-Tu no te preocupes por ello. Por ahora, Shura, quiero que partas al viaje que pensabas hacer a tu tierra natal, recuerda que quiero tu total discreción en este asunto.

Solo había pasado un mes desde el acontecimiento que había estremecido a Zijin Cheng, nadie lograba imaginar lo que se avecinaba.

-El plan va como lo imaginamos, mañana temprano el emperador saldrá sin su guardia personal, como es su costumbre ahora, a visitar la tumba de su difunta mujer. Todo esta preparado, hemos minado la zona y tan pronto llegue al sitio el muy idiota volará en pedazos.

Esa misma noche Shiryu se encontraba acostado en su lecho, tenía en su mano uno de los pendientes que más solía usar su amada, no dejaba de pensar en ella y en el bebé que llevaba en su vientre – pronto estaremos juntos otra vez mi amor – susurro para sí antes de ser vencido por el sueño.

Al día siguiente el caos y la confusión reino en Zijin Cheng, el emperador había muerto en un atentado cuando se dirigía a las colinas cercanas al palacio. El revuelo fue total, ni siquiera se pudo encontrar el cuerpo en medio de la explosión. Hicieron un acto ceremonia para despedirlo. Después de aquello la zozobra se hizo patente ¿Quién sucedería al emperador ya él no había dejado hijo alguno? La cuestión se resolvió de forma sencilla ya que los consejeros de confianza informaron que el dragón había dejado en una urna secreta el nombre de quien sería su sucesor, al encontrar y abrir la urna fue claro quien sería desde entonces el nuevo dignatario : Okko, el pariente varón más cercano al emperador.

Entonces Okko recordó la última conversación que había tenido con su primo semanas antes…..

-Lamento tanto lo sucedido.

-No puedo creer que una noche me acosté con la felicidad de mi parte y a la mañana siguiente lo había perdido todo.

-Shiryu, hermano, siento tanto no poder hacer nada para ayudarte.

-No pensemos en lo que no podemos hacer ya, solo quiero que me prometas algo.

-Estoy a tus ordenes.

-Prométeme que si algo sucede tu te encargaras de luchar por esta nación y harás lo que yo tengo planeado a favor del pueblo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera?

-Solo responde Okko.

-No te entiendo. Pero sí, lo prometo.

Después del nombramiento del nuevo emperador, Shura, el consejero de confianza del emperador anterior presentó todas las pruebas que había recaudado por ordenes del dragón. Todo se trataba de un complot del un antiguo allegado y consejero principal del padre de Shiryu a quien este incluso veía como un padre, el mismo que había arreglado su matrimonio con Shunrei, este hombre ambicionaba el poder, sin embargo nunca pensó que el mismo Shiryu, aún desaparecido, se encargara de darle su merecido mediante Okko quien ordenó de inmediato su ejecución.

 _Meses después en una remota zona en Rozan…_

-Te amo tanto – decía mientras se arrodillaba embelesado frente a su bella esposa quien, sentada, sostenía a su pequeño bebé en su regazo mientras lo amamantaba.

-Estoy tan feliz – le decía mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro de su amado – ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hicimos?.

-¿Qué si estuvo bien fingir nuestras muertes para vivir aquí? - Unas semanas antes de su supuesta muerte Shunrei había oído, sin querer, la conversación que tenía el antiguo consejero del padre de Shiryu con su mujer, una de las odiosas damas del palacio, en ella hablaban de su plan para eliminar a la familia imperial y hacerse con el poder. De inmediato ella le había referido a su esposo, cuando estuvo en privado con el, todo lo que había escuchado; esto fue un duro golpe para Shiryu quien no podía creer que este hombre, a quien consideraba como un padre, estuviera planeando su desaparición sin embargo después de meditar en lo que pasaba últimamente con su vida y la de su esposa quien no vivía tranquila y totalmente feliz por las muchas intrigas que se tejían a su alrededor, él decidió que lo mejor era hacerle pensar al traidor que su plan funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Shunrei fingió tomar el té preparado por la mujer para que se le creyera muerta y luego de eso Shiryu se encargó de sacarla de Zijin Cheng y enviarla en secreto a Rozan y después él fingiría caer en el plan para acabarlo.

-Mi amor has renunciado a tanto ¿Si eres feliz con la vida que llevamos ahora?.

-¿Qué si soy feliz al lado de la mujer que amo y del fruto de nuestro amor?.

-Pasaste de ser el poderoso emperador y vivir en la majestuosa Zijin Cheng a ser un humilde agricultor y vivir en esta pequeña cabaña. Aunque este es la vida sencilla y tranquila que siempre desee vivir, me siento algo culpable por la decisión que tomaste.

-Te juro que no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy feliz de haberte sacado de ese lugar donde seguramente serias infeliz como lo fue mi madre y estoy feliz porque nuestro hijo crecerá en un ambiente tranquilo y armonioso lejos de las intrigas y traiciones – y tomó a su pequeño hijo, que ya se había dormido, y lo colocó suavemente es su cuna depositando un tierno beso su frente.

-Te amo tanto Shiryu – dijo abrazándose contra su pecho – para mí siempre serás mi emperador, mi dueño y señor – dijo para abrazarse a su cuello y besarlo apasionada.

Shiryu apoyó su frente en la de su amada mientras divertido rozaba su nariz con la suya – Entonces como tu emperador mi estrategia será vivir para hacerte feliz, a ti a nuestro pequeñín y a los muchos que vendrán después de él.

Ambos rieron divertidos, sabían que habían encontrado la felicidad: el estar juntos y poder vivir su amor. Comprendían que el verdadero poder y grandeza consistía en luchar para hacer feliz a quienes se amaba sin importar a lo que hubiera que renunciar y dejar atrás para conseguirlo.

En el imperio reinaba la armonía y en la remota y olvidada Rozan reinaba el amor y la felicidad de la mano de la, por el momento, pequeña familia que habitaba la pintoresca cabaña ubicada cerca de la gran cascada.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **Próximo fic:**_

-¡Suelte el arma y ponga las manos en alto! – dijo uno de los policías mientras le apuntaba.

\- Se lo merecía por imbécil, no entiendo como pudo llegar a creer que una chica como yo se fijaría en un muerto de hambre como él. Ahora que pague las consecuencias por su idiotez. A mi no me importa en lo más mínimo que, siendo inocente, ahora tenga que envejecer tras las rejas.

\- Mi hermano es tan inteligente, no puedo creer que con tan solo quince años ingresara a la universidad. Sé que lo lograra y si aun no he salido de aquí, el sin duda se asegurará de que se haga justicia en mi caso. Dile que me siento orgulloso de él y que se que cumplirá su promesa.

Bueno este si tendrá a DM y les adelanto que el pobre va a sufrir en el primer capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
